


High Times

by anonfanfic



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An empty garage and a bag of fun keeps three kids busy during the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this fun, little oneshot. 
> 
> If you did please leave some kudos/comments so I know I should keep up this whole writing thing.
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic and Twitter: @beast_kru

The garage was filled with smoke and three figures sat in a circle laughing at whatever they thought was funny in the moment. “Chris, man you gotta hold it longer than that.” Elyza laughed as Chris coughed up a mouthful of smoke.

“I am.” Chris protested passing the blunt to Alicia.

“Show him how it’s done.” Elyza smiled at her girlfriend as she watched her inhale deeply. “See that lung capacity, one of the many reasons I love her.” Alicia started to laugh and smoke poured from her mouth.

Alicia passed the joint to Elyza who gladly accepted. “The only phallic-style thing I will happily put in my mouth.” Chris coughed without warning and Alicia let out a loud laugh as Elyza inhaled.

Elyza held her breath for a long time before slowly releasing the smoke in rings. “I’ve got a talented mouth.” Elyza smiled at Chris once she had gotten rid of all the smoke. “Just ask Alicia, she knows first hand.” Again, the normally composed Alicia let out a laugh and Chris coughed wildly at the joke.

“Also,” Elyza added as she passed the half-gone blunt to Chris again. “Speaking of hands, she knows mine on a personal level too.” Chris actually laughed this time and took a deep inhale, a determined look on his face as he held his breath and looked at the two girls.

After a few seconds the smoke poured from his mouth and Elyza nodded at him with pride. “That was good junior. You’re getting there.” Chris gave her a smile, not wanting to reveal how much her compliment meant to him.

“Hey.” Elyza looked over at Alicia who now had the blunt in her hand. “I need to get come over here.” Elyza patted her lap and Alicia smiled wickedly and got up from her seat and walked slowly over to Elyza. When she got to her she put the joint loosely in her lips and sat down, her long legs draping over her lap.

Elyza took the blunt from Alicia’s lips and placed her lips over Alicia’s sharing the smoke between the two.

“That’s hot.” Chris’ voice was filled with desire as he watched the show before him.

“Sorry junior, you have to get going now.” Elyza looked over at him and handed him the rest of the joint. “But you can have this as a door prize.”

Chris sighed and got up and took the blunt without another word and walked outside into the night air.

“Now, where were we?” Elyza asked turning her attention back to the girl in her lap.

Alicia smirked and cupped Elyza’s cheek and captured her lips once again. The kiss deepened and Elyza’s hands traveled up Alicia’s thin shirt cupping her breast. She heard Alicia moan above her and smiled into the kiss.

Alicia’s hand slid into Elyza’s sweatpants and surprised Elyza as she adjusted herself so her fingers could find her core. “Wow, I like this side of you.” Elyza sighed and put her head back, letting her arms fall behind her so they could support her weight. Alicia’s long fingers brushed against her clit and Elyza’s groaned loudly. “A lot.”

Two of Alicia’s long fingers found their way inside Elyza and the blonde bucked her hips as Alicia started a nice rhythm. Elyza wasn’t sure if it was the pot or Alicia’s fingers, probably a mixture of both but she didn’t last long at all. Before she knew it she felt the fireworks burst behind her eyes and Alicia’s lips on her neck as she came.

“I will find all the pot in the world if it means we get to do that again.” Elyza breathed, looking up at Alicia through the haze.

“Deal.” Alicia laughed, placing soft kisses on her lips and cheeks.


End file.
